


Drop

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Wrapped Up In One Another [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: D/s AU, Dom/sub, M/M, Manual stimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Mycroft, Subdrop, dom!Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a bad day then hears about Sherlock taking the drug evidence (as mentioned in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3921808">Waterlogged</a>) and goes into subdrop. Greg uses sensory deprivation to bring him out of it.</p><p>Beta read by Sherlock1110.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop

After working all night to avoid a security crisis, Mycroft had been forced to physically intervene between two very angry dignitaries. The two idiots had almost come to blows and he had had to manhandle the less volatile of the two out of the office. He was still high on adrenaline when the unofficial operation had begun. It was a clandestine effort to take out a terrorist cell.

"Anthea, how long since our operative checked in on the POND operation?" Mycroft was agitated from the earlier confrontation and was uncharacteristically fidgeting.

His PA noted the warning signs and poured him a cup of tea as she answered, "Alan notified our office of the start of the operation eighteen minutes ago." Anthea placed the tea in front of Mycroft who ignored it. She frowned. "The next check in is scheduled for the two hour mark."

Mycroft was rearranging his desktop aimlessly. "Very good. My next meeting should have concluded before then; however, should there be a mishap..."

"I'll inform you at once," Anthea finished for him. She pursed her lips as she debated. She really had no choice. Anthea slipped a file onto his desk and uttered one word. "Sherlock."

Mycroft dismissed Anthea before opening the file. Once he had read its contents, he sagged where he sat and rested his head in his hands. When would his brother learn? Would Mycroft ever be able to stop worrying about him? Evidently not. Mycroft reread the missive.

**SUBJECT: Sherlock Holmes**  
**Subject observed working Mercer murder case. Case connected to Karl drug trafficking ring. Subject palmed drugs evidence but later turned all evidence over to presiding DI, Gregory Lestrade. Subject's Dom notified and corrective action taken.**

No matter how badly he would like to, Mycroft couldn't leave the office to check on his brother. He simply had to be present for the upcoming meeting and the POND operation was critical, he couldn't leave it unattended. If anything went wrong it didn't bear thinking about.

Anthea entered Mycroft's office 25 minutes later ostensibly to get any last minute instructions prior to the meeting. In actuality, she was checking on his mental state. Her employer was a very unique individual, one of only two submissives ever to hold such a high rank in The British Government.

As a Dom, Anthea felt that it was her responsibility to keep a sharp eye on Mycroft and his mental health. She wasn't happy with what she saw. Mycroft was burning his reserves and, unless she was mistaken, he was headed for a drop.

"Mr. Holmes, with respect, I suggest rescheduling the meeting for tomorrow. I can oversee the POND operation as well. You've ensured that the authority has the information to handle any situation that might arise." Anthea spoke matter-of-factly, her employer wouldn't appreciate anything else. "I'm concerned that you might drop."

Mycroft stood abruptly, his eyes shining in an unhealthy manner. "Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine." It was time for the meeting to start. "Please show in my guest."

"Yes Sir." She wasn't happy with his decision, but she would abide by it.

One hour later, the meeting had ended but Mycroft hadn't requested her presence. Anthea had heard from Alan, however, and she could use that as an excuse to check on her employer. 

The sight that met her eyes when she entered his office was alarming. Mycroft was sitting, slumped over in his chair. His eyes were blank and staring at nothing in particular. He didn't even react to her presence. 

"Mr. Holmes?"

Mycroft blinked slowly and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, I apologize. I should have called Greg earlier and sent you to check on your brother straight away." Anthea walked around his large desk and assessed him critically. "There's nothing for it. You're going home. I'll make sure that Greg is there to meet you."

Mycroft's response was slow in coming and his words were slightly slurred when he spoke. "The dignitaries..."

"They can wait until tomorrow. Let me handle them. You're dropping and you need your Dom. Don't argue." Her tone was gentle but firm.

With a nod, Mycroft acquiesced. After an indeterminate amount of time had passed, a young man, Davis, appeared in the office. He proceeded to assist the dropping sub to the waiting car. 

The ride home passed in a cloud of distorted sensations as Mycroft dropped further.

Thankfully, Greg was waiting outside of their home when the car pulled up to the kerb. He opened the door and, after one look at his sub, climbed onto the seat next to Mycroft. 

It would take a lot to bring his sub back from the drop. He reached up and gripped the back of Mycroft's neck painfully and pushed him forward until he was bent double.

After several long minutes, Greg's sub released a long sigh and his posture shifted subtly. That was the Dom's signal to release the pressure on his sub's neck. Mycroft sat up and there was just a bit more awareness in his eyes, at least enough to get him into the house.

Davis assisted Greg in getting Mycroft out of the car. "Will you be okay from here?"

Greg assessed his sub critically for a moment, he seemed to be steady enough. "Yeah, I can take it from here. Thank you. Tell Anthea thanks too."

"It's no problem, Sir. Just take care of him, we need him more than you know." With that, Davis returned to the car and it sped away.

Now, Greg's full attention was focused on Mycroft once more. He placed his hand on the back of his sub's neck once more. He guided his sub into their home and didn’t stop until they were safely ensconced in their playroom. Greg turned on the lighting but dimmed it quickly.

The DI moved to stand in front of his sub and began loosening Mycroft’s tie. His sub simply stood, unmoving, and allowed his Dom to undress him like a doll. When Greg had him completely stripped, he placed his hands on Mycroft’s shoulders and pressed down firmly. His sub immediately folded his knees and knelt. The Dom kept pushing until Mycroft rested his bum on his heels, he would be in this position for a long time and Greg wanted him to be comfortable.

“I’m getting the drop kit, Myc. I’ll be right back.” Mycroft didn’t show any signs that he had heard his Dom but he didn’t show any signs of distress either so Greg went to get the kit.

The first time that his sub had dropped after they become a couple, Greg had felt horribly neglectful, Mycroft’s well-being was his responsibility after all. But his sub had been quick to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault. After all, Mycroft had been at work for over forty eight hours straight under extremely stressful conditions when it had happened and there had been no opportunity for Greg to intervene.

The next time it had happened, Greg had felt absolutely inadequate as a Dom, he would have preferred a bout of erectile dysfunction to failing his sub a second time. A serious talk had ensued in which Greg’s ego had been bolstered and arrangements had been made for future inevitable drops. It was agreed that Anthea would contact Greg whenever the need arose and Mycroft would comply with her decision when she did this. In addition, they would prepare an emergency drop kit.

This was the kit that Greg was opening as he knelt by Mycroft’s dazed form. It contained everything that was needed to place his sub into a state of sensory deprivation. That was what worked best in these situations. Mycroft described his drops in quite a different way than any other sub that Greg had ever heard of, namely he felt overwhelmed by sensory input, albeit of a grey and dismal nature. Greg would cut him off from all of that and then slowly introduce pleasurable sensations until his sub emerged from the drop.

The Dom described every action that he took as he worked to deprive Mycroft of his senses. First he slipped on the thick blindfold over his sub's eyes. His sub released a small appreciative sigh as the darkness enveloped him. “That’s good Myc. Relax and let it all go.” Next, Greg picked up the silencing headphones from the kit. Mycroft’s ridged pose relaxed slightly as they were placed over his ears. Greg breathed out a small sigh of his own. His sub was responding well. Next came a swipe of menthol over his sub’s philtrum and he was finished. The Dom sat back on his heels and waited, simply observing his sub.

Eventually, Mycroft started to relax. Greg could tell because his posture wasn’t quite so rigid. It was time to proceed to the next step. Moving around behind his sub, Greg parted his thighs and slipped his legs around Mycroft. His arms followed next, wrapping around his sub’s torso. Greg moved his hands slowly but firmly across Mycroft’s skin. He stroked along his ribcage and across his chest, stopping to pinch his sub’s nipples. Greg took Mycroft’s low moan as encouragement and lingered over his nipples, stroking and stretching them alternately for several long minutes. Finally, his sub’s head fell back against Greg’s shoulder and he knew that Mycroft was finding his way back from the drop.

Greg pressed his lips to his sub’s neck in a long sloppy kiss. He licked upward to the hollow behind Mycroft’s earlobe and nuzzled against it before nipping sharply at his earlobe. Mycroft arched back against him in entreaty and Greg bit again, this time into his shoulder. Simultaneously, the Dom’s hand drifted lower to take his sub’s cock in a firm grip and he began stroking.

Mycroft gasped softly then words began pouring from his lips. It was so strange with Mycroft. He always started out with a broken litany of concerns from the office mixed in with personal worries and cries of pleasure. "...if the terrorist cell... the idiot took... God, Sir that feel so... the drugs from the... meeting should have..." Mycroft babbled and Greg continued to work his cock and tease the flesh of his neck.

As Mycroft progressed more toward recovery, all but the cries of pleasure and words of gratitude fell away. "Please, Sir. So close. It feels so good."  
Greg smiled, Mycroft was back with him. He bit down again on his sub's shoulder, teased at Mycroft's nipple with his free hand, and gave his cock a few more firm strokes. He was rewarded by his sub's cry of pleasure and the warm jets of come that covered his hand.

He let Mycroft lean back against him for several long moments to recover then he reached up and removed the silencing headphones. "Feeling better?"

Mycroft hummed softly then answered. "Yes Sir. Thank you."

"Good." Greg snatched off the blindfold and placed it to the side. "Here's what we are going to do." He hugged Mycroft firmly. "You are going to take a shower and get dressed. I'll put the kit away. When that's done we'll call and check on John and Sherlock. If they are up for it, we'll call on them later this evening. Okay, Love?"

"Yes, Sir. You always know what I need."

The Dom smiled into his sub's ginger hair. "It's Gregory, now, Myc."

Mycroft was wearing a smile of his own. "Yes Gregory."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.


End file.
